


presumptuous

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: Betty and Jughead meet online, and decide to take the plunge and go on a blind date.Throw mother nature into the mix; and fluff follows.





	presumptuous

**Author's Note:**

> I ventured into the “writing-101″ space of our amazing Bughead Discord last night, and asked Betty Bot for a “why not both?” for a scenario and an accompanying piece of dialogue– and here we are.  
> (Write a story about the following scenario: On a blind date Which member of your OTP steals the umbrella so the other gets SOAKED Using the following piece of dialogue: ‘You look like you need a hug.’)

“Veronica, what am I  _doing_?” Betty pleaded to her best friend.

“B, you’re going out to have a nice dinner, have some drinks and just enjoy yourself!” She responded, with a distinct twinkle in her eye.

Betty had started talking to a stranger, whom referred to himself as Jughead, via an online dating website almost two Friday nights ago. It had happened after both Betty and Veronica had had the week from hell and decided that consuming two bottles of cheap red wine between them would be the grandest of ideas.

And now here Betty was. Smoothing over her black dress, that flared at the waist, in a pair of simple black ballet shoes.(With Veronica curling the last sections of her hair.)

Applying the final layer of mascara, Betty turned around and did a twirl; earning herself an attempt at a wolf whistle from her best friend and housemate.

“Betty, he will not believe his luck!  _You_  are babe’n!” 

“What does  _that_  even mean?” Betty asked, genuinely perplexed at the term Veronica just threw at her.

“Nothing,” waving her hand around, “it’s something the youth of today have been saying, or some shit.”

Betty giggles and takes one last swig of her wine, “I can’t believe I’m doing this, V. A blind date? Can you imagine what Mum would say?”

_“Elizabeth! You don’t know this man! Have I taught you nothing?! A Cooper never goes in unprepared. You should know this! He’s a stranger!”_

Giving herself a quick shake, she notices that Veronica’s lips are moving and words of some kind are falling from her mouth, “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Veronica rolls her eyes, “it doesn’t matter,” Betty catches her eyes flicking to the clock, “you should go, B. It’s seven o’clock. What time is the reservation?”

Betty exhales a nervous sigh, “seven thirty. So, yeah, I should go,” apprehensively gathering her coat and handbag, she exchanges a few words with Veronica—  _“if anything happens, text me. Both good or bad…”_  was the general length of the conversation with an added wink from Veronica and a wince from Betty.

*

The entire date had gone fast, almost  _too fast_. As the waiter approached and removed their plates of dessert, she offered coffees or tea to which there had been a resounding  _“yes, coffee, please!”_  — Betty couldn’t help but think,  _maybe he doesn’t want this date to end so soon either?_

“So, what made you decided to sign up for online dating?” Jughead asked, placing the coffee cup to his lower lip and taking a sip.

Putting her own coffee cup down, Betty sighed, “Veronica, my best friend slash housemate, and I had been drinking, to be honest. Nasty cheap red wine, in fact,” the butterflies that had been fluttering away in her stomach from the moment he had greeted her were now fluttering butterflies with a kick at the sound of his belly laugh from across the table, “plus, I haven’t been on a date since my last boyfriend, about ten months ago, so there’s that.”

Betty swallowed hard at that confession.  
Trev leaving was unexpected, to a degree. Betty knew that they were on the outs— with ninety five per cent of her time and energy being poured into finishing university, Trev and any romance had been pushed to the side.The day he had come over, unannounced, face blank— Betty knew. There were no tears, no shouting. Just calm words, some nodding and an awkward hug goodbye.  
She hadn’t heard from him since.

“I see,” he answered, “I’m sorry.”

Betty shook her head and let out a soft giggle, “oh, unless  _you’re_  the reason he left me? You have nothing to say sorry for. We were together for a few years. But, life, you know? We grew apart.”

Jughead pushed his cup away, and glanced up at her. For a brief moment, Betty felt like she was floating in his baby blue eyes— floating in the calm of the ocean, with a not a single care in the world.

“And, what about  _you_ , Jughead?” She prodded.

“Ha,  _Archie_. Also, best friend since forever and housemate. Cracked the shits with me just hanging around the house, I guess. He’d bring girls around, and got sick of having to explain who I was, and why I was home.” Jughead shrugged, “suppose dating has never  _really_ been high on the agenda. I wanted to finish school, which I did, probably about the same time you did, and get a job. Which I also did. But, now, I have a job and according to Archie,  _‘I need to get off my ass and find me a girl!’_  or something along those lines.”

She finished the last of her own coffee, and pushed it aside, catching the eye of their waiter, “sounds like we both have really supportive best friends,” Betty whispered.

_“Elizabeth, the man always makes the first move. It’s unladylike for the woman to do so. Remember that! Make him work for it.”_

Betty grimaced at Alice’s words bouncing around in her head, “how about we get the bill, and get out of here? Go for a walk, maybe?”

“Sounds like an idea. I ate that pasta way too quick. A walk will do me some good, I think,” reaching into his back pocket, just as Betty was reaching into her handbag to get her own wallet, “what are you  _doing_?” He practically shouted across the table.

“Excuse me?” Betty jumped slightly.

“Your wallet,” his eyes glancing to her hand, “put it away.”

“I don’t mind, I can pay for my half.” She offered.

“You can get the next one, Betts.” Jughead countered, shooting her a wink.

Betty laughed, “that’s very presumptuous of you, Jug…”

“It might be, but am I wrong?” He asked.  
_(Betty noticing the hint of nerves and apprehension that laced his words.)_

“Not likely,” she answered simply, returning his earlier wink.

*

After paying the bill (Betty gasping slightly at the total) they gathered their coats, and left the restaurant. Making their way down the bustling street, the two exchanged stories about themselves; where they went to school, what Archie and Veronica were like (deciding they might actually be ideal together) and finally touching on their families.  
However, just as Betty was about to unleash all things Alice Cooper, it’s like fate decided  _‘no, Betty, Jughead isn’t ready for that’_  and the heavens opened above them.

Fumbling for her handbag, Betty cursed herself as she remembered removing her umbrella just before she left the apartment, “no forecast of rain, my ass,” she quietly mumbled to herself.

Turning around, she caught sight of Jughead removing an umbrella from his own messenger bag, and furrowed her brows at the smug look on his face, “did you forget something, Betty?” he teased, as he released his umbrella, raising it over his head.

“it would appear so,” She huffed in response, arms crossed on her chest.   
(and also cursing at the fact that she wasn’t sure if the mascara she had optimistically and liberally applied earlier was in fact waterproof).

“You’re, um, kinda drenched,” he observed.

“Is this funny to you?” Betty shrieked.

“Just a little,” he responded, but shuffling a little closer.  
Betty blushes as the slight upward curve of his lips, deciding in that moment to reach for his umbrella, catching him of guard and skipping away from him.

“ _BETTY_!” she heard in yell from behind her, “that’s  _not_  funny!”

Betty halts her skipping, turning around only to let out a gasp as he collides into the umbrella, sending a collection of raindrops off the sides. 

Looking up from under her lashes, quickly swiping away the droplets falling from his beanie, Betty whispers, “you look like you need a hug.”

“That’s quite  _presumptuous_  of you, Betty.” He teases.

“But, am I wrong, Jughead?” She counters.

Jughead doesn’t respond for what feels like too long for Betty, but finally, he looks down, grabs his umbrella from her trembling hand and pulls her under the safety of the umbrella, and murmurs “not likely,” much to Betty’s delight.


End file.
